Angel
by Lunar Disguise
Summary: Amelia found an angel in the rain. Just lying there in a puddle in front of her. Sure the angel didn't have any wings, but she sure was pretty like one. Fluffy femUS/FemUK oneshot


Maybe it was just her important day. Pa always used to say she would get a day where she would be needed, where she would be a very important person. She thought he was just telling tales. But, here she was in the pouring rain, looking at someone who needed her. Her important day.

It was an angel. Must have fell from heaven, Amelia was sure of it. Though, the poor thing wasn't looking very angelic. Said angel's long blonde hair was a tangled mess, splaying out around her and covering her face. She was also soaking wet; must've been in the rain for a while. The only other features Amelia could make out were her pale skin and a white dress that clung to her petite body. An angel, right in front of her, was lying in a puddle. Sure, the angel didn't have no wings, but that's because it was no longer in heaven, right? She was pretty like an angel.

Amelia extended her bright red umbrella to cover the angel, not that it matter seein' as she was already wet, but it did get her attention. The angel lifted her head to face her.

"Well, hey there, miss angel! My name is Amelia F. Jones," Amelia greeted with a friendly smile; pa always told nothing breaks the ice like a good smile. Angel said nothing, "You look pretty cold, would you like some help? My house isn't too far from here, we can get you dried off and warmed up."

The angel remained silent.

Well that isn't a no! Amelia thought to herself as she awkwardly maneuvered her umbrella to pick up the angel, and carried her on her back. The angel made a soft exclamation, but didn't resist, instead she wrapped her slim arms around Amelia's neck to hold on.

"Oh you aren't heavy at all!" Amelia exclaimed. The angel made another soft sound, like a tiny 'hmph.' "That's a good thing! Not that I thought you would be, you're kinda skinny. Oh! I don't mean to be rude or anything, it's just that you are. Which is good, 'cause I'm not sure what I would do if I couldn't carry you. Though, my house is really close by. It'll be really good to have some company. Usually it's just me and the cats. Oh, that makes me sound like one of those creepy cat ladies, don't it? Hahaha I'm not, honest. But, it sure is lonely when you're living on your own. Ah, not that it's a bad thing. Bein' on your own. You're on your own too aren't you? Oh, maybe I'm bein' too personal, seeing as we met only a few minutes ago..." Amelia trailed off a bit embarrassed.

"You talk a lot..." If she hadn't been listening, she would probably have missed the angel's soft voice.

She laughed sheepishly, "Haha pa used to say that, too. Said I had a mouth like a motor, just constantly going. 'Specially when I'm nervous or excited. Guess he's right," A soft grunt of acknowledgement came from the angel, Amelia smiled again. The house was really close by, in no time she was walking through the front door, shooing the needy cats away.

Inside the house, she set the angel down on the living room floor before rushing off to gather towels and a set of spare clothes. She dumped a big pile on top of the angel, giggling when the angel popped her head out after being buried. She quickly set to work on helping the angel dry off. Mainly, Amelia just vigorously rubbed towels on her long hair and looking away politely as the angel changed into the dry clothes she lent her.

Once the angel was fairly dry, she wrapped her in a blanket, and got a brush, carefully combing out the tangles and knots.

"You got a lot of hair," Amelia giggled. From behind the curtain she could see the angel pouting. "It's pretty though. My hair was never this pretty when it was long," She touched her own short, blonde locks, "I bet your hair will be even prettier when it is all brushed out." In fact, Amelia already decided how it should be styled. She split the locks in half, then tied up each side in a pretty ribbon she had found.

"There," Amelia exclaimed, stepping back to examine her work, grinning, "Now I can see your pretty face!"

Angel's green eyes widened slightly before looking away, Amelia swore she was blushing. Or maybe that was just her imagination, "Hmm, but there's something missin'," Amelia stepped back looking over the angel, "Oh, I know! Wait right here! Don't move!" She quickly ran off, before coming back moments later with a pair of glasses, "I never used these anyways." She placed them on the angel, "There! Perfect!"

The angel was surprised; she tilted her head and touched the glasses gently. She looked at Amelia and a small smile broke her stoic features. "T-thank you," the angel said, voice shaking, "You're going too far for me. I...just, thank you."

"No problem! I never seen an angel before! Helpin' out is the least I can do, it's my important day, after all." Amelia laughed again, sitting next to the angel.

"Alice."

"Hm?"

"That's my name. Instead of calling me 'angel,' my name is Alice, Alice Kirkland. I'm not an angel, not even close..." Alice was looking away, blushing slightly again. Amelia thought angel...er Alice, had a slight British accent. Maybe that's how they talk in heaven, but Alice said she wasn't an angel. Maybe Amelia was mistaken after all, though she wasn't sure that was all true. Alice was still pretty like an angel. Maybe she was just bein' all humble-like. Though, even if she wasn't an angel, Amelia wouldn't think any different of her.

"Alice," she repeated, "That's a nice name. Nice to meet you, Alice. What were you doing out in the rain, Alice, if you don't mind me asking? It's a long ways from heaven."

Alice held the blanket a little tighter around herself, huffing, "If that is some weird American pick up line, then it's the dumbest one I've heard," Amelia blushed a bit, and Alice continued talking in a sad, quiet tone, "I was looking for someone, we ran away together. Came here to the States..." Her voice started to crack with tears, "Told me that we'd always be with each other. Then it seemed that...I was always alone, because of stupid work. I went to go surprise...then I saw...out in the rain. With someone else! So I ran away, kept running until I couldn't anymore. I couldn't go home and face..." She broke out into sobs.

"Ah..uh," Amelia wasn't good with tears, what was it she should do? Um what did pa always say? That's no good, pa was almost as bad as her at knowing how people were feeling. Stupid pa, all she wanted was a pony for her birthday... Oh no, she got distracted again! Thinking of her pa while angel...er, Alice is there sobbing her heart out. Well, only one thing to do.

Amelia grabbed Alice and pulled her into a big hug. Alice started struggling at first, trying to dislodge herself, but she gave in soon and clung to Amelia, crying harder.

"There, there," Amelia cooed, petting Alice's long hair softly, "Whoever it is, is a fool. Cheating on an angel."

"I'm not an angel Amelia..." Alice replied, pulling back, and wiping the tears.

"That's not true; you look like an angel. Even if you aren't from heaven," Amelia exclaimed with a grin as she reached over and pinched Alice's cheeks, pulling them to make it look like she was smiling, "'Specially when you smile. Even now when you're all snotty and stuff from cryin', ya still look like an angel to me."

"What are you-" Alice was blushing again.

"And if you can't go home, then I guess you just gotta stay here!"

"W-what? Really?" Alice exclaimed, her green eyes wide with surprise and hope.

"Of course silly! I ain't going to kick you out. And I don't need a reason why, we could be great friends you know!"

"Friends..." Alice repeated quietly.

"Yeah, friends and who knows maybe even...wait forget I said that! How embarrassing!" Amelia groaned, "I sound like a complete weirdo again."

Alice leaned slightly on Amelia, then a sound burst out, followed by more sounds. It took Amelia a minute to realize Alice was laughing, "It sounds a bit ridiculous. We only just met," Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but Alice continued a bit softer, "But...I wouldn't mind that. To have a friend...and you're right, who knows what might happen after spending time with an adorable git like you."

Amelia couldn't have smiled any wider, "It's settled then! Friends!" She hugged Alice tightly, despite her sputtering protests.

Amelia loved her important day. The day where she was really important, when someone needed her. She was glad it was an angel like Alice.

* * *

><p>What am I doing writing one-shots when I have another chapter fic that needs updating. Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed for fluffy fem love. They really can be quite cute~. And a note, thanks go to Aileen Allison DeCuir, she's my general editor and you should go check her fics out. Because she writes great fics too. Anyways, I would enjoy hearing some reviews, tell me what you think. I was also planning on drawing up a comic for this, but that depends of my focus levels. If I do, just check my profile, it will be linked to there. Thank you fro reading!<p>

Don't own Hetalia by the way


End file.
